An application server may facilitate transfers of data associated with data storage elements. For example, an Extract, Transform, Load (“ETL”) tool may move data between data storage elements, including databases, web services, plain files, etc. The application server may store encrypted passwords for the data storage elements to allow access to the data sources at run time. In particular, the passwords may be stored at the application server in datastores associated with the data storage elements. Note, however, that different datastores may store the encrypted passwords in different ways. For example, one datastore might be associated with a database and save a password as a property of a datastore object while another datastore saves a password as an element of a property of the datastore object. Further note that, for security reasons, passwords and/or encryption keys may be changed (e.g., on a periodic basis or as a result of a customer request). It can be difficult, however, to automatically update the password information in the various datastores in an efficient and accurate manner. It may therefore be desirable to provide automated and efficient systems and methods to manage passwords and keys at an application server.